I Know You
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: James Potter has until the end of the school year to prove to Lily Evans that his feelings for her are more than lust. The catch is that once a month he has to come up with something that proves he really knows her. Just read it you know you want to.
1. Month 1

**New idea I have been playing around with for awhile. I already have up to month five written so hopefully this will not take too long. The story will seem a bit broken up because it is only about the last day of each month. So I am certain there is much more Lily James interaction but this is how I am writing it. Read and Review!**

I only own my own creativity...

She walking the hallways with her nose stuck in a book as usual. Thankfully, she stopped just before she collided with someone that standing in the middle of the hallway. It was James Potter, the boy who would not give up.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" She looked up into his hazel eyes ignoring the flowers that he was holding out to her.

"No, I will not go out with you." She stated as if she were making a comment about the difference between a toad and a frog then went back to her book. He sighed and gently pulled the book down from in front of her face.

"Why not?" James asked in a tired, serious voice that thankfully was not at all whiny. Now she sighed and closed the book.

"I will not go out with you because I do not believe your sincerity." Lily tried to walk past him but he moved to block her.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I like you?" James demanded. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It is just lust. You would get over it if I allowed you to get it out of your system by using me." He shook his head decisively.

"That is not true and I can prove it." James protested. She scoffed at him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"How could you possibly do that?" James thought a moment then answered.

"Each month, on the last day of the month I will prove that I know you. It is not lust if I know details about the real you." Lily raised one eyebrow, as she studied him, considering what he said.

"That actually makes sense but you need a time limit. I do not want you finding me once a month for the rest of our lives. I think until the end of the school year should give you ample time. Maybe by then I can get it through your thick head that it is never going to happen." He grinned widely.

"I will take what I can." He replied. She nodded curtly.

"Good, I guess I will see you later." She walked away turning back when she heard him call to her name.

"Tomorrow's the last day of the month, in case you forgot." His grin was obvious even from a distance. Lily shook her head and then kept walking.

Month 1

The next morning Lily woke up just before her alarm rang like she did almost every morning. She got dressed and then went down to the common room. She saw the messy head of black hair right away. James was on the couch half asleep and the book that he was holding was about to fall out of his hands. Lily poked him and he jumped up in surprise.

"You do have a bed to sleep in, don't you?" James glared up at her. He was a horrible morning person.

"Yes I do, but I was actually waiting for you. I figured I would study while I waited." James explained.

"You call that studying?" Lily snickered, then narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, you barely ever study."

"Well it is for Muggle Studies. I have to write twelve inches on this book." he said as he waved the book in the air.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Her hands were now on her hips as she stared him down.

"So I could tell you something about you. Figured you would be happy to get it out of the way." He shrugged then stretched himself out on the couch.

"Enlighten me then, dazzle me with your insight," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Your favorite color is green." James replied finally only to have Lily raise one of her eyebrows.

"And that is why you like me? Wow, I was always thought it was something silly and trivial but this..." James cut her off before she could finish mocking him.

"I didn't say I would tell you why I like you. Besides, it isn't like you make it easy to tell that green is your favorite color. You barely ever wear it." She made a frustrated noise as she crossed her arms.

"Oh and then how do you know since it is such a big secret?" She demanded. James stood up so that she could no longer look down on him. She took a step back since she had been standing over him so that she wasn't so close to him.

"I will do one better than that," James started, "I know why it is your favorite color. It is the color of your eyes. You think that your eyes are the most appealing thing about you." Now it was his turn to be cut off.

"You stalker!" Lily threw her hands up in the air then stabbed her pointer finger at him. "The only way you could know that is by eavesdropping. You have no chance at convincing me that you like me for me when you probably just overhead that one day." She stood with her arms crossed across her chest glaring at him now.

"That was not in the rules. I just have to tell you something to prove that I know you. That is the first thing that popped into my head. I have a whole month to prepare for the next time." He explained hoping to appease her somewhat.

"Well, then whatever you decide to tell me next month better be better than something you just overheard from someone else's conversation. That is my rule for this stupid game." He grinned widely.

"Do not worry Lily, I am just warming up. I had to start with something easy. If I started with something huge and then the next month could not give a fact that was just as good I would have disappointed you." Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"So your plan to win the girl is to disappoint her from the beginning? Trying to get me to lower my standards?" She asked disdainfully.

"More like building up the anticipation." James answered not letting her sourness get to him. "You are not satisfied with this fact now you will be wondering for a whole month what trivial information I will come up with for next month."

"Most likely I will forget about this silly idea." She started to leave but he caught her arm with a soft tug.

"Speaking of rules, try to be civil. I mean, I am the one who is being vulnerable coming to you every month just to get shot down."

"And yet you keep coming back. Which leads me to believe you like it." She shot back not giving into the sad look on his face as she turned to go down to breakfast.


	2. Months 2 and 3

Month 2 October

Lily was in the library after classes, studying of course, killing time before the Halloween Feast began. The books were in a pile high above her head blocking out the rest of the world. So she did not have a warning that James was heading her way. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Good evening Lily," He greeted.

"Good evening James." She replied without a thought. He smiled warmly.

"It is that time of the month." James commented. Lily frowned in disgust at his choice of words.

"Please don't call it that. Someone might think you know me a little _too _personally." Lily said marking her place in the book then turning her attention to him. She figured the sooner he got it over with the sooner he would leave her alone.

"Sure thing, Lily." James said cheerfully. "So this month's Lily fact is that you do not keep a journal."

"And this says something about me because?" Lily inquired trying to be patient. The mantra "Be Civil" chanted in her head.

"Well, most girls around our age keep a diary and I think that the fact that you do not says something about you." James explained but quickly saw that Lily was unimpressed by his observation. "Fine I will share my thoughts on why you do not keep one. Firstly, you abhor writing."

"I do not!" Lily quickly protested.

"Alright," James conceded, "not the writing itself but you are always to the point. You never mince your words. You hate when someone draws out what they are saying. Which is why even though you are smart you have a difficult time with write essays. You can explain what you need to in a few sentences yet you are asked to write ten inches on it." Lily huffed at his long explanation. For someone proclaiming he knew she liked things to the point he sure dragged things on and on.

"I am not sure how this ties into why I do keep a diary. Ever consider that maybe I just don't want something that someone else could get a hold of?" Lily pointed out.

"That is easy solved especially for a smart witch such as yourself." James grinned wolfishly at her. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Flattery will get no where with me Mr. Potter. I thought you would have seen that by now." Lily replied dryly.

"If at first you do not succeed try, try, try again." James quoted.

"Have you ever heard of the definition of insanity?" Lily asked in a tone that warned him she was up to no good.

"Yes actually." He replied spoiling her fun. She tried frowning at him but she somehow ended up smiling instead. "Wow I actually made you smile. Maybe next month I will make you laugh."

"I wouldn't count on it." Lily countered her smile vanishing as her expression changed to one of superiority.

"Maybe, maybe not but either way I will be looking forward to next month." James stood up and mocked a half bow. He walked away with a bounce in his step.

Month 3 November

Lily was running late already and classes were about to start in fifteen minutes. Which left very little time for breakfast so instead of heading towards the Great Hall she was going towards the first class of the day. She stopped to dig something out of her sack but dropped it. She swooped down and as she started to stand up the was a green apple thrust in front of her.

"What is that?" Lily asked squinting up at James, "A poisoned apple?"

"Now why would I do that?" James asked innocently, "That would defeat the purpose of our monthly chats." Lily snatched the apple from his hands. "Besides, I noticed you were not at breakfast at your usual time so I brought breakfast to you. So I can tell you this month's fun fact about Lily, you can eat breakfast and still get to class on time. How does that sound?"

"Like I might wish this was a poisoned apple after this is over." She smirked at his scowl. "Alright, that was not nice especially after you brought me breakfast so I will play nice now." Then Lily asked, "So what do you know about me that should convince me you know me?" James pointed to the apple.

"Well, that is your favorite apple. Not your favorite fruit since it is fall, that fruit is not in season so I decided you get your favorite fruit that is of the season." Lily took another bite of the apple while considering what to reply.

"Do you know my favorite fruit?" James grinned and then nodded. Lily tilted her head thoughtfully, "Alright then, I am guessing that will come up later since you are not saying what it is. So why do I prefer green apples?"

"You like green apples because of the flavor. Unlike red apples, it is full flavored. I think you like the tartness over sweetness because you are over pessimistic than optimistic." Lily made a face at him, "Let me rephrase that, you are more of a realist. Is that better?" James asked to which she nodded sharply but with a smile.

"Alright, yes green is my favorite apple." Lily conceded without a hint of mocking or sarcasm, "Though I think you some of yourself in that analysis of why I like them, even though you are the optimist. However, either way thank you for breakfast."

"That isn't all you get, I was just waiting for you to finish the apple to give you this." James pulled a handkerchief, unwrapped it and held the apple turnover out towards her. Lily rolled her lips together in an attempt to hold back a smile and took it from him.

"Oh it is still warm," she took a bite, her grin growing, "Now this is why I like the tartness. It pair perfectly with the sweetness and gives you almost a new taste. Mm so good!"

"Be careful Lily anyone hears you moaning like that around me and they will think the worst." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That sort of stuff only happens in your dreams." She retorted. His grin was roguish.

"So you know about those dreams, huh?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her. She shook her head and pushed him but he just laughed. So she went into the classroom and left him outside waiting for his mates.


	3. Months 4 and 5

Month 4 December

Lily was eating lunch when James sat down across from her. She looked at him curiously before returning to eating lunch.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" James asked trying to decide if she would let him actually eat with her or if he should plan on eating with his friends once he was done talking to her. She watched him as she took a slip from her glass.

"Hi, James. How are you today?" Lily asked as if she did this everyday. Lucky for James he was good at hiding his feelings when he felt like it. Otherwise he would have looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Fantastic actually thank you for asking." James replied then he got to the point. "So Lily are you ready for the amazing, informative, fun fact about Lily for this month?" Lily smiled tightly as if she did not want her smile to be seen.

"That is a horrible title. I hope you are not an aspiring author." Lily said in a tone that was a mixture of sweet and tart.

"Fine, I promise not to call it that again." James respond, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It isn't the end of the month yet." Lily frowned in confusion.

"Yes well I didn't think you would approve of me showing up at your house during the holiday."

"Amazing you actually thought before acting." Lily teased. James ignored it and continued on to the reason he was here.

"So here it goes. You pull on your left ear lobe when you are nervous." James said as he started to fill his plate with food. Lily frowned slightly as she thought about what he said.

"That's not true." Lily challenged in a light tone, "Usually I just play with my hair."

"Sometimes you do that but is something most girls do that. Just like how you bite your lower lip or roll your lips together." James explained wanting her to see how he found something about her that was truly her. "Though I have never seen you bit your nails thankfully since I find that habit to be annoying."

"Maybe I should start then if that is the way to get rid of you." Lily teased flashing a grin before she thought over what he said. "So I randomly tug on my left ear lobe sometimes when I am nervous?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"It is almost like you are planning on flipping your hair behind your shoulder but you pull on your ear." James tried his best to explain what it looked like without having to demonstrate.

"When did I do this?" Lily asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Last week, you were heading to your next class when Colin tried to stop you to talk to you." James told her. "Right before you reached where he was standing your hand went up and you did it." Lily's eyes lit up as she recalled the memory of what he was talking about.

"I wasn't nervous," Lily smiled at having the chance finally to tell him he was wrong about her. "More like uncomfortable. I knew that Colin was waiting for me and had a favor to ask."

"Uncomfortable is just another word for nervous, like anxious." James countered not wanting to let Lily believe that he was wrong about her.

"Perhaps," Lily said sounding like she was letting win until, "but when you said that I did it when I was nervous you made it sound like being excited rather than dreading something." James shrugged.

"Fine, you will not accept this month's insight into Lily Evans but I could always give another one." James offered. Lily shook her head quickly.

"It is time for classes. So I guess you will just have to try harder to impress me. After all the clock is ticking. You only have so many months left this will make you work harder." Lily pronounced with a catty grin then she was gone.

Month 5 January

"Potter, this is really not a good day." Lily said as soon as he walked through the classroom door. Just the fact that she used his last name should have cued him to turn around and keep walking but it was the end of last day of the month. James was so determined he did not even hear her warning tone.

"Well, if you don't want to hear my insight into you, we can skip to the part where you admit that you are falling for me." James flirtatiously joked.

That was the breaking point of the day for her. Lily whipped her head around and glared at him.

"You come up to me once a month and tell me something about me." She was walking towards him shaking her finger to emphasis her point. James was so surprised by this change so much he barely even noticed that she was backing him up into the wall. "But the thing is even with everything you tell me, I still think you don't know me, ergo you can't be truly attracted to me. The things that you know about me are superficial. Anyone who has been around me for as long as you have could tell me that I like green apples or that my favorite color is green. You just like that you have feelings for me!" She took a deep breath and then the next part she said slowly as if that would help him understand. "You do not know me, Potter." James crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the wall trying to appear as if her words had no affect on him.

"Okay you want something that is deep, something that is truly you." James paused dramatically gathering his thoughts. He spoke what first came to mind. A fact he had been saving, "You change your scent with the season, at least that is my guess. There is not a certain day that you change, at least not one that I can figure out after all this time. During the fall you smell like green apples most of the time. Which I already mentioned is your favorite kind of apple." Lily rolled her eyes at him. James sighed, "Don't do that." He waited to see if she would say anything and then continued, "The winter is when you change to peppermint. Of course, there are days when you smell like chocolate but I will talk about that another time. Spring you smell of strawberries. Summer I have only been around you a few times so I do not know that scent." Then he stood there waiting for her to break the silence.

Well, then," Lily said smiling like she had a secret as she turned away from him. She walked back to her belongings and picked them. She glanced at him out of the corner of the eye at him with her head tilted away from him, "I guess I will see you later, James." She turned slowly and stepped out of the classroom. She heard him mutter and turned back her head to see him with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down. Her hand rested on the door jam waiting to see if he would look up.

"By the way, I change when I feel like it is really that season." She smiled when his head shot up. The disbelief was still on his face when she walked out the door.


	4. Months 6 and 7

Month 6 February

"How long much longer do you think you can put up with Chris?" James asked as he sat down across from Lily at the table she was working at. He pulled out his homework and joined her.

"I don't see how that concerns you." Lily said as she wrote a note on something she found in the book she was reading. "But why do you ask?"

"I ask because I can't believe you are still with him even after two weeks." James looked through his sheets of paper until he found the one he needed.

"Yes, well I think you have me confused with one of your pack mates." Lily quipped with a smug smile. James laughed at her reference to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Well, you see, I have always thought that you were the kind of girl that would go mad dating a bloke like Chris." Seeing her eyes start to flash James quickly changed his course, "Don't get me wrong, Chris is a decent guy. Not the type that would break a girl's heart or kiss and tell. Your basic perfect gentleman."

"And yet you have a problem with him. Could it be because you are jealous?" Lily baited him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Evans but no and _I _do not have a problem with him. I just thought one of your pet peeves was pet names." James explained. Lily frowned as she thought.

"What does that have to do with Chris?" Lily inquired genuinely confused, which made it that much harder for James to not laugh. He stopped himself though because that would just make her put up her defenses. James looked up to see the subject of their discussion was coming towards their table.

"You'll see." James said as he nodded towards Chris who took that as a greeting.

"Hello, James." Chris greeted as he sat in between the two of them. He slung his arm around Lily's shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a squeeze. "Hello, Love." Lily smiled in return as he let go and settled into his chair.

"When do you have to leave for patrols?" Lily asked.

"In about five minutes. I figured I would spend it with you, darling." Chris said with a smile. James could that Lily was quickly becoming distracted as she went over in her mind how often Chris used pet names. James fought the urge to laugh since Chris used them a lot.

"How did you do on the written part of the exam today?" James asked redirecting Chris' attention from Lily.

"Better than I would have thought. Of course, I had a little help in studying this time." Brian smiled at Lily. She smiled weakly back. "Oh, there's Maggie." He said standing up. He brushed his hand against Lily's. "See you later, sweetheart." He walked towards Maggie and they left. James was about to burst from laughter as Lily glared at him.

"It isn't that funny." Lily protested.

"Oh yes it is _sweetie_." James teased as her glare somehow managed to look more menacing. "Hey, you can't be mad at me for opening your eyes to this." James protested. "I truly thought you had noticed it by now. Though I guess there could be worse things wrong with him."

"Yes, he could be secretly in love with guys." Lily said casually making James' jaw drop. She smiled evilly. "Ha! I _can_ shock you." She said gleefully. James quickly shut his mouth and went back to his work. "So how do I know that you didn't just set that up?"

"Why would Chris go along with something that you would you breaking up with him?" James asked but then answered, "Chris is too smart for that and no I did not set this up. You still don't trust me." James said sounding disappointed.

"That's not true." Lily said after a moment. "I just wanted to see what you would say." James looked up and met her gaze. He held it for a moment as if he was searching for something in those moss green eyes. His eyes dropped and both of them went back to doing their work.

Month 7 March

Lily was sitting beneath a willow tree writing as she watched the sunset across the lake. She was not distracted this time so she heard the foot steps coming towards her through grass.

"Hi James." She called when he was close enough but did not look up. He sat down next to her with his back against the trunk of the tree.

"How did you know it was me?" James asked in surprise.

"I just knew." Lily shrugged looking down at the paper she was writing on.

"Are you drawing something?" James did not try to look over her shoulder. He knew she didn't care for people prying. Plus, he was hoping that she would want to show him.

"No, I am making a list." Lily answered. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought about what to write next.

"A list of what?" James asked when he could see she was not going to keep talking.

"A list of things that make me happy." Lily wrote something down.

"Really?" James smiled looking straight ahead resisting the temptation to look at the list. "Is hot chocolate on there?"

"Yes, it is number twenty nine but there is reason behind the order." Lily looked at him from the corner of her eye. He sure has changed Lily thought to herself. The former James would have nicked the list already from her. He probably would have held it just out of reach as he read it. Then he would have either teased her mercilessly about the things on the list or done some of them over the next few days until something else caught his attention. She smiled evilly as an idea popped in her head. "So is kissing and cuddling." James just nodded his head.

"Of course." His tone was so even that Lily wondered if he had truly heard her. "I hope you didn't forget hugs and receiving flowers from anyone but James Potter." She could see now he was fighting a smile. "What number is reading beneath a shady tree?"

"Number thirteen." She smiled, "Though it actually reads sitting or reading under a big shady tree." She laughed. James felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the sound of her laugh. It was the first time she had truly laughed while being alone with him. He didn't want to ruin the memory by calling her attention to it. Instead he turned his attention towards the sunset and the lake.

"So why are you making this list?" James asked when his curiosity had got the better of him.

"Well, truthfully it is fifty two things that make me happy. My friends and I challenged each other to make one. We are going to try and do one each week for a year." She turned her head now to look at him. "Looks like I have a head start though." James looked at her quizzically for a moment before realizing she had turned the list towards him so he could see it. She nodded at the paper urging him to look at it. James looked down at the list. He saw a few he already knew as well as a few new things. But the one that caught his eye was the one that she had written before he had sat down that now had a check mark next to it.

#5. Watching the sunset with a friend.


	5. Months 8 and 9

**Only one chapter left. Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews. You have no idea how hard it is to just write snippets sometimes. So while month 8 seemed good to me I just barely came up with chapter 9. Not sure if i am completely satisfied. Review!  
**

Month 8 April

Lily was outside staring up at the night sky when she heard the door open. She smiled as she looked down at her watch to see it was just before curfew. She was curled up with her back against part of the wall.

"When did you start looking for me? After dinner?" Lily asked without looking to see who it was.

"No, I started looking for you once I was done with my last class." James answered looking and sounding rather annoyed. "Have you been up here the whole time?"

"Maybe." Lily shrugged smiling at him as he came closer.

"Were you trying to make me miss our monthly meeting?" James asked bluntly. He sighed in relief when she shook her head no and then he sat down next to her. "Your middle name is..."

"I know my middle name thank you very much." Lily interrupted him. She turned her head to face him. "What I don't know is why you are so persistent in pursuing me."

"But it took me forever to find out your middle name!" James protested but Lily just stared back at him unyielding. Again he sighed, "I guess I am persistent because of my parents."

"What do your parents have to do with anything?" Lily asked impatient but not harsh.

"You see my mom and dad had an interesting romance. Long story short they were friends first but my dad was attracted to my mom right away."

"That part sounds familiar." Lily commented earning herself a pointed look from James.

"As I was saying," James continued, "One night my dad asked my mom out but she was distracted and in another room so she didn't hear him. When she asked a few minutes later what he said, he just said never mind. Things became complicated for one reason or another. In fact, for a year and half they hated each other." Both of them smiled at this thought for different reasons. "But eventually they chose to forget the past and suddenly the attraction was back. Dad finally got up the nerve to ask her out again thanks to her hinting that she returned the feelings. Though Mom always says what she did was too blunt to be called a hint. She also once told me that she heard my dad ask her out the first time but she figured she must have heard him wrong. So if he had just been persistent they would have skipped all chaos in between."

"You never know." Lily responded lightly as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well, at least I know that I didn't get the girl because I didn't ask." James said with a half smile. Lily grinned back at him.

"Maybe you were just asking the wrong girl." She said playfully. James turned to face her with a serious expression.

"No, I believe I am just like my dad. I knew from the beginning." He stood up and offered her his hand. She let him help her up. "Time to get back to the common room."

Month 9 May

"Look at those poor tormented people." James nodded his head towards the library. It was uncommonly full of seventh years of all houses since in the morning they would start their finals examinations.

"You do know that that will be us next year." Lily replied half smiling at his silliness.

"Perhaps," James conceded, "but not because we really need to."

"What do you mean? Are you planning on not studying at all for your N.E.W.T.s?" James wanted to laugh at Lily's expression of confused disbelief.

"No, what I am saying is that neither of us will really need to study." James replied.

"Well, you barely study as it is." Lily countered with a sly smile, "So I guess I shouldn't be surprised you think you could get away without studying."

"Oh come on, was all that studying and stressing out you did as year really necessary?" James challenged giving her a pointed looked.

"Maybe not," Lily conceded. "But it is better to do the work and get the good grade rather than just skirting by and hoping that you get it." James shrugged.

"I will not need the grades. I am the only Potter left after my parents." James looked rather amused, "I might not even need a job."

"What does be the only Potter left have to do with anything?" Lily protested. "And you are too smart and talented to do nothing with yourself."

"Wow, you just complimented me twice in one sentence." James teased. "And let's just saying that thanks to the family account I will be able to live comfortably. So how about it Lily? Wanna marry me for my money?"

"Sure, why not?" Lily replied airily making James drop his jaw. "Gotcha." She smirked.

"You are really are evil sometimes." James growled.

"Only sometimes?" She asked still smirking but James' expression turned serious.

"I feel like I should be telling you something about you but lately you don't let me." James said not sure what or if he wanted Lily to reply but he felt like it should be said.

"You know I don't really even remember why I challenged you to do that." Lily admitted meekly glancing at her shoes. "But either way I am sure you are happy that we can now have a civil conversation more often than not."

"Do you think we will still be able to be friendly even after the year ends?" James asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't we?" Lily wrinkled her nose at him making him smile at how adorable she was to him.

"And here I was starting to worry there was no hope what so ever." James replied. Lily's eyes narrowed at him.

"Now look here Potter. This is just us being friends..." James's hands came up in surrender.

"I will take what I can get. Nothing funny I promise." James promised quickly but smiled because he knew her walls were slowly coming down.


	6. Month 10

Month 10 June

James felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find the person he had been looking for. Lily smiled up at him.

"Did you think that you get away without completing your last month?" Lily tried to keep a straight but laughed.

"Am I supposed to tell you something about you or continue to tell you about me?" James asked. "The last two months, you got facts about me."

"Actually you gave me one about you and one about me." Lily pointed out smugly.

"So I have to come up with two facts right now?" James asked playfully. Lily nodded right away. "Okay fine, first is my fact. Well it is more of a prophecy." Lily frowned at this and wrinkled her nose.

"You know I don't put much stock in divinity." Lily said but James ignored her protest.

"Next year, something about me will surprise you."

"You know I hate riddles." Lily whined as she slightly bounced up and down in impatience.

"Well, then you will be glad that your fact is a fact." James grinned at her.

"So say it already. The train will be leaving soon." Lily huffed but it was all an act. She enjoyed spending time with James even when he was annoying it wasn't so bad now. She had no clue what he could be talking about since the possibilities were endless.

"Next year," James paused ominously, "you will actually give me a chance."

"It is things like that that make me think that you have not changed." Lily warned him.

"Yes, but I have, you know that, and that is why I believe you will give me a chance." James stated nonchalantly.

"Maybe, but didn't you think of how I could be stubborn and refuse just because you said I would?" Lily challenged. James' mouth opened and shut then he frowned.

"You aren't that evil." James finally said. Lily smiled devilishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess your surprise better be good." Lily said as she turned and left him standing on the platform outside of Hogwarts.

During the summer they wrote each other. Lily told him right away that she was Head Girl but he kept it from her because he wanted to see her reaction. September first he got his wish. She was already in the Head compartment when he entered reading a book as usual. She looked up to see him and grinned.

"I knew it was you." She put her book down and stood up. They stood there awkwardly not knowing how to greet each other for a moment. "So is this the surprise that you were referring to?"

"No, this was a surprise to me." James laughed. "Though I had hoped to see your shock when you find out."

"Guess I will just have to wait for my surprise." Lily smiled up at him. He leaned in just a little more.

"And what about me? Do I have wait for my chance?" He asked. He noticed that there was a slight pink in her cheeks now.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said lightly as she shrugged. He let her turn his attention to their duties but that was because he had an idea of how to test how she felt about him. As he sat next to her he let his knee collide with hers and his hand that had been sitting on his knee gazed hers. She didn't pull back, not even a little bit.

**That's the end. Sorry the last chapter is little short but I hoped you enjoyed the story. Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers. **


End file.
